In the Rain
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: The R-Cycle crashes during Robin and Starfire's alone time, leaving both injured. But where was Robin taking her to begin with? And what is it with these two and rain? R


A/N: Just a short little oneshot I wrote today while listening to "She Is Love" by Parachute. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated... And you are all amazing. Much love and enjoy the story!

* * *

Starfire moaned, feeling the Earth beneath her move back and forth in a slow, sickening motion. She willed her eyes to stay shut, and tried to calm her stomach. Reaching her hand up, she felt her fingertips brush against skin, and she looked up to see Robin looking down at her worriedly.

"R-Robin?" She stuttered, pulling her hand down to her forehead. She felt something wet transfer onto her palm, and knew it had to be blood. But why was her forehead bleeding? And why was Robin carrying her?

"It's okay, I've got you."

"What happened?"

"The R-Cycle crashed; you hit your head. Both of our communicators were broken, or else I would've called for backup.

Hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance, Robin walked faster, and Starfire felt her stomach flip in protest.

"St-stop." She mumbled, fighting her way out of his strong arms. She sank to the ground before him, wrapping her arms around her stomach. He frowned and kneeled before her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're bleeding badly, Star. We need to get you back. Plus, I'm pretty sure it's about to rain."

"Please, let us rest for a moment. I believe if you continue to carry me, I will become sick."

"Can you walk?" Robin asked, and Starfire stood up slowly, swaying before she fell backwards into Robin's waiting arms.

"I am afraid not. Perhaps if we wait a few moments, you may carry me again." Starfire responded, settling back into Robin's arms. His body, however, tensed up at the action, realizing that they were in the middle of nowhere, and she was cuddling up against him.

Noticing his stiffness, Starfire pulled away and sighed, wincing as she brought her fingers up to brush against the wound on her head. A thought occurred to her, and she studied Robin quizzically.

"Robin, you are unharmed?"

"Not completely," he said, pulling his sleeve up to reveal a long gash running up his arm, "but it doesn't hurt too bad. You, however, are pretty banged up."

"Why did we crash?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that one minute we were riding away from the city for some alone time, and the next minute I was pulling you out from under the R-Cycle. It was completely wrecked."

Starfire nodded, reaching out her fingers to touch Robin's wounded arm. He cringed, but soon found that the light touch of her fingers distracted him from the pain in his arm. Carrying her had only made the gash worse.

"Robin, why is it that we were heading outside the city anyway?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"What was the surprise?"

"Dinner beneath the stars for our one year anniversary." Robin mumbled, a bright blush creeping onto his face. He suddenly found himself wishing that his mask covered his whole face. But when he glanced up and saw pure joy shining in Starfire's emerald eyes, he smiled, completely forgetting about his burning face.

"Y-you remembered?"

"Of course I did, Star. It's kind of hard to forget the day we got together. What with Beast Boy and Cyborg reminding me about it every day."

Starfire giggled cutely, grasping his hand in hers. Robin heard another clap of thunder, closer this time, and felt raindrops hit his arms.

"Yes, they do enjoy teasing you about our kiss."

"And every kiss we've had since then." Robin laughed, leaning in to kiss the unblemished side of Starfire's forehead. She smiled, cupping his head in hers. She slowly brought her lips to his, following the steps of a well-practiced dance between the two. Robin would lean in, and Starfire's head would tilt back. His hands would slide to her waist, and her fingers would tangle in his messy black hair. And soon, both would completely forget the world that surrounded them, even now, as rain began to pour from the skies.

Starfire pulled away to breathe, not even bothering to open her eyes. She leaned back towards Robin, connecting their lips again. He tasted like rain water, and she smiled against his soft lips.

"What?" Robin asked, pulling back.

"Oh, it is nothing. I am just feeling as if I have been through this before."

"Probably because we have," Robin replied, leaning forward to kiss her nose. It twitched beneath his lips and he laughed, "what is it with you and kissing me in the rain?"

Starfire smirked up at him knowingly, pulling him closer to her, "Why do you always talk so much before kissing me?"

Robin laughed and kissed her once more. He slid one hand to rest on the small of her back, and hooked the other beneath her knees. He picked her up carefully, keeping their mouths locked together.

"Okay, Star. Time to get you home." Robin insisted, tearing his lips from hers. She whimpered, and he let out a chuckle as her arms tightened on his neck.

"Happy one year, Robin."

"You too, Star. You too."


End file.
